Soul Master
Hunter's Journal Soul Master Once wise bug, driven mad by misuse of SOUL. The Soul Master behaves similarly to a Soul Twister in battle, floating in the air, erratically teleporting around the battlefield and conjuring soul orbs. Phase 2 After taking enough damage, the Soul Master will seem to have died, leaving behind his signature spell. However, before the Knight can absorb the spell, he reappears, breaks the ground and the battle enters its second phase. In this phase, the Soul Master only has two attacks, which it will alternate using: * Altered Slams: Soul Master will home in on The Knight ever so slightly. Instead of sending out shockwaves in either direction, there is a large explosion at the site of impact with a surprisingly large area of effect. Soul Master will chain together several of these attacks. * Altered Orb: Instead of firing an Orb from their head, Soul Master will hover in one place for about ten seconds and conjure orbs from random locations throughout the arena. These orbs still home in on The Knight and Soul Master conjures a new orb every second. This phase is overall significantly easier than the first phase due to the predictable nature of the Soul Master's attacks, the lack of shockwaves on his Slams, and his openness to attacks during his projectile attack. Keep dashing and jumping in either direction when he does the Slams. Once he starts conjuring orbs, he is open for 2-3 or more hits each time, but make sure to keep moving to dodge the homing projectiles. Learn to avoid the projectiles and attacks, as this phase will give the player much less time to stop and heal.}} Soul Tyrant Returning to the Soul Master's corpse and attacking it with the Dream Nail brings the player to an arena where they will fight the Soul Tyrant. Upon defeat, he awards 300 Essence. Phase 1 Soul Tyrant possesses the same attacks as Soul Master, though they are performed faster and the Clock Attack is now 6 orbs in two lines of three, and the shockwave from the Slams is much higher. Move a lot, use the second half of the Clock Attack to heal (you will be safe standing in the middle). If you have leftover soul/full health, Howling Wraiths can be very effective. Generally repeat the tactics used against the Soul Master, but with better Charms. The player should have the Monarch Wings before this battle, which will allow them to easily dodge his ground pound even when he does his Fake Out Slam. The most difficult part of the fight is the frequency with which Soul Tyrant teleports, which makes dealing damage very difficult. Even with Fragile Strength, the battle will likely be very long so endurance and focusing on dodging is important. Because of the constant teleportation, quick slash is of little use. Phase 2 Same as Soul Master's Phase 2 but much faster. Be sure to heal up before jumping down for this phase. Even with Quick Focus, finding time to heal is nearly impossible, so don't try to heal at all during the fight unless Shape of Unn is equipped. As he will not have much health left in this phase, try to save up SOUL for high-damage Spells like Howling Wraiths/Abyss Shriek and Desolate Dive/Descending Dark.}} Dialogue Trivia * After the Soul Tyrant is beaten, the Soul Master's ghost reveals (getting inspiration from prophetic dreams) he was using the soul that animates the bodies of the people in an attempt to get rid of the infection. The Pale King rejected this idea, and the experiment itself failed, as the Soul Master and the other researchers became addicted to the power of Soul. * It's possible that The Radiance was the cause of the prophetic dreams the Soul Master was getting inspiration from. * Soul Master is the only boss to give the Knight a Spell after being defeated. That spell being Desolate Dive. * In the game files, he is referred to as "mage lord". ru:Мастер душ Category:Enemies Category:Bosses Category:Ghost